


Special Presents

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Dylan shop for the perfect present for Jack's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Presents

Dylan looked up at Ianto questioningly. “Where are we going?” he asked, jumping into the car as soon as the lawyer opened the door.

Ianto chuckled and fastened Dylan into his car seat before moving around to the driver’s side. “To get your daddy a birthday present,” he explained for the fourth time that morning.

“Oh,” Dylan replied, falling silent as Ianto pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the street.

He had been dating Jack for almost two months, and in one week it was the police officer’s birthday. His present from Ianto had been on order for two weeks, but Gwen had suggested that he help Dylan find something for Jack. 

Normally she took him to pick out a card and got him to make a present for his daddy – Jack preferring homemade gifts from his son anyway. She had hinted that if they spent time together, it would help them bond – not that they needed it. They already got along like a house on fire.

At the end of the road, Dylan spoke again, “Are we there yet?”

~

Ianto plucked a card out from the display stand. He couldn’t find a decent one he liked in the entire shop. He had tried two other ones, but Dylan was getting restless and Ianto knew it wouldn’t be long before a temper tantrum erupted from him.

“Come on,” Ianto instructed after he’d paid for the card he’d finally chosen – a comedy one, rather than an overly sappy romantic ‘boyfriend’ card. He held his hand out to Dylan, who grinned happily and grabbed it tightly. “Let’s go get daddy a birthday present.”

~

When they arrived back at Jack’s a few hours later, Ianto was carrying several carrier bags. Most of which contained arts and crafts items to allow Dylan make Jack a birthday present. Although, he had surreptitiously bought the police officer some ‘dad’ cufflinks from his son - he didn’t like the fact that Jack couldn’t have a ‘proper’ gift from his son. But he hadn’t told Dylan, in case he let it slip.

Which actually turned out to be a good thing, because the second they entered the house and Dylan saw Jack he blurted out, “Don’t look in the bags! We’ve got presents!”

Ianto rolled his eyes and kissed Jack softly before heading upstairs. He put Dylan’s arts and crafts in the small boy’s bedroom and hid the cufflinks – and his own present – with the card in his briefcase.

~

Jack groaned and covered his face with his pillow. He hated his birthday. Every time he had another it was one step closer to being forty – and he really didn’t want to be forty.

He felt hands pull the pillow away from his face. “Suffocating yourself is not going to solve anything,” Ianto commented, lifting Jack’s head and placing the pillow back where it belonged.

“Can’t I just stay here until tomorrow?” Jack whined, looking up at Ianto pitifully.

Ianto laughed and kissed Jack softly, slowing waking the police officer up. “No,” he repeated, making Jack pout miserably. “Because in about… thirty minutes, Dylan is coming to come through that door to give you your birthday present.”

Jack groaned again and tried to bury himself in his pillow again. “I don’t suppose locking the door would work, would it?” he asked, his voice muffled.

Ianto shook his head and pulled the pillow away from Jack. “I want to give you my present before Dylan wakes up.”

Instantly Jack began to feel more awake. “Is it sex?” he asked, running his hands down Ianto’s chest to the waistband of his boxers.

“Nope,” Ianto replied, kissing Jack before jumping off of the bed and opening his briefcase. “That’s for tonight,” he added.

Jack watched as his lover took out two small packages – setting one on top of the dresser – and a card. “That’s from Dylan,” he advised Jack, seeing his curious look. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto as he returned to the bed. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Not just for the presents, but for… everything. You’re amazing.”

Ianto shook his head, capturing his lips once more. “I’m not doing anything I don’t want to. Now here…” He thrust the present and card into Jack’s hands. “Open them.”

Setting the card aside, Jack carefully tore the wrapping paper open, revealing a black box with gold detailing around the edges.

“Ianto…” Jack breathed, recognising the label as that of his favourite jewellery designer.

Ianto shifted nervously and urged Jack to continue opening it. When he lifted the lid, Jack gasped in surprise and felt his eyes well up with tears at the thought that must have gone into the choosing of the gift.

Lying in the box, surrounded by soft black velvet was a beautiful watch. Reverently, Jack took it out and looked at it closer. The face of the watch was RAF blue, with flight wings just below the number twelve.

Carefully he lowered the watch back into its box. Knowing there and then that it would only come out for extra special occasions; there was no way he was going to let anything damage it.

“Ianto… I…” Jack shook his head. It wasn’t often he found himself lost for words, but the feelings he felt for Ianto overwhelmed him so much. “Thank you,” he eventually whispered. He leant over and kissed him softly. “I love it,” he added, kissing Ianto again. 

He wanted to show the lawyer how much the gift really meant to him. Unfortunately, Dylan had other ideas because the door burst open and the young boy bounded into his father’s bedroom, jumping up on the bed.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” he cried, throwing his arms around Jack and hugging him tightly.

Jack laughed and pressed a kiss on Dylan’s head. “Thank you,” he replied, settling back against the pillows as Dylan proceeded to explain what he had made.

Ianto grinned at Jack and pressed a kiss to his temple, telling him he was going to make breakfast so they could all have breakfast in bed, before slipping from the room; leaving father and son alone for a while.

The End


End file.
